Tamed & Controlled
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: The Incident, that was when Kensi lost any power she had over Nate. Nate now had the power and he was using it to his advantage.


I'm so happy I'm feeling better. I was starting to scare myself, but this story served as a good distraction. I have to eat more fiber and I'm almost back to being able to eat foods I normally eat! This is my first NCIS: Los Angeles fic, but I do have three... yeah three NCIS fanfics. I think it's three... I know it's more than two. Anyway I'm not totally comfortable with the characters yet, but I'm really confident about the story so that's good. I've been watching new episodes and repeats so I think I did okay, not as good as my normal standards are but like I said, I'm really confident with the story. Kensi and Nate are who I'm hoping will get together, their like my Tiva but instead my Kate... would they be Kate? It seems weird cause you know Kate Todd and all... you know what here's the story, enjoy!

* * *

Kensi Blye didn't get flustered often, especially around guys, so when what was now dubbed as "The Incident" happened, needless to say she was speechless. She couldn't even bare to be in the same room as him.

She couldn't believe that she'd allowed herself to even be put in a situation like that. She was normally so good at detecting where a conversation or situation was gonna go, but she never predicted that.

She never expected Nate to be bold enough to ask her, though she knew for a while that he wanted to. She did expect him to fumble over his words and his feet. She certainly didn't expect him to stumble so close to her, too close to her. She had no inkling at all that she would feel the way she did when she helped him balance himself or that she would do what she did, but she did, then he did, then the feeling and she ran. Well, she walked, but it sure felt like she was running.

For the first week after "The Incident", they didn't really talk to one another unless forced to then whoever else was around at the moment would feel the weirdness. Eric simply looked between them, Sam would make jokes, Callen would make comments, Dom didn't know what to say and Hetty just gave them a knowing smile, which made them feel even more awkward around each other.

The second week was when Kensi began to notice it. Maybe she'd noticed it the first week, but never paid it any attention. Nate had a cute grin. Immediately when the thought entered her head she scolded herself. The thought was way too girly and totally wrong to have especially about a co-worker and especially about Nate of all people. Every time he saw her, he would give her a bashful smile or a grin and she, as ashamed as she was to admit it, would blush. Nathaniel Getz made her blush and that whole sentence just sounded wrong.

She couldn't help it though and what was really the tip of the iceberg was that he realized this little fact too. He would purposely give her a grin just to see her get shy and flustered. It wasn't often that any man had this kind of power over her. Actually, it was extremely rare and she could tell he was beginning to adapt to fact that he had it.

Kensi noticed that Nate was starting to get bolder in his advances towards her. Yes, advances. He was becoming flirty and actually hitting on her on the sly in front of the team. It was the smallest of things she noticed first; lingering touches, glances, smirks, then it developed from there.

She began to notice that whether in a crowd of people or not, he would put his hand on the small of her back and guide her to wherever it was they were going. She'd also noticed that when they talked to each other he leaned in closer than normal and when alone she could practically swear that when she turned her back to him, for one reason or another, he was checking her out. She was never wrong about that feeling.

When she didn't think he could get even more confident he did. When no one was looking and they were next to each other, she would feel his fingers running up and down her spine, making her shiver. Instead of a hand on the small of her back, he would wrap his arm around her waist when no one was around. She wanted to complain, to push him away but even with every fiber of her being she couldn't, and she didn't know why.

His touches quickly drove her insane, and made it hard for her to focus. The guys would occasionally ask her what was wrong during group discussions because Nate made it his mission to sit by her. Even Nate himself had the audacity to ask her sometimes. If she had a nickel for every time she told them a lie when it was really Nate's touches making her feel this way, she would've been very, very rich.

The hardest part was being alone with him, trying not to moan during car rides when his hand would roam, especially while driving (because no one was driving her baby). Trying not to whimper when he ran his fingers up her arms. Trying to breathe when he stepped up behind her and she could feel his breath on her neck. It was even harder when he got bolder.

She couldn't quite remember when the brushes turned to full on touches, and the breaths became kisses, but it was something she definitely couldn't fight. They would be in his office finishing up paper work or having evaluations and before she could even put her hand on the doorknob, he'd have her hooked back to him by the belt loop of her jeans and began to passionately kiss her. To make matters worse, he was being a tease. Should she try to kiss him back he'd break contact and leave her wanting more.

He left her breathless, without fail, every time. He was even going so far as to leave little marks and love bites along her neck when the passionate kisses turned into hot make out sessions. It was hard trying to convince Sam, Callen, Eric, and Dom (she knew Hetty knew) that she wasn't dating someone in the office when every time she left and came back there was a new hickey to explain. Unfortunately, or fortunately (she still hadn't figured out which one yet), Callen didn't know that the guy responsible for every bite and mark purposely made visible was Nate, so he would ship her out with him most of the time when Nate complained about wanting to be in the field more.

She couldn't count the number of times that she had to pull to the side of the road to calm herself down. Nate would simply grin and offer to drive and after complaints about coming back later than expected, she actually did let him. It still didn't stop his roaming hand. It amazed her how he could be so focused on the road when he was stroking or tracing circles on her thigh.

She made herself sick when she thought about it. How could she let something like this happen to her of all people? Nate was basically having his fun with her and leading her on by a string and she just followed and let him have his fun as if she was some sort of helpless little puppy. She knew deep down that wasn't what he was doing, but it sure felt like it. Her brother and father would kick her ass if they knew their little sister, daughter, was letting a man control her like this, but she couldn't help it.

Kensi wanted to die when Dom figured out what was going on. Being a probie and learning new techniques required of an agent made it easier for him to catch on, especially since he hadn't know her and Nate as long as the other had, so he could easily catch on to the obvious. They were on stake out together when Dom brought it up.

"Is there something going on between you and Nate?"

Kensi froze midway of bringing her bottle of water to her lips.

"Huh?"

"You and Nate," Dom repeated, "Something going on?"

"What makes you say that?"

She took a sip of water and screwed the cap back on, choosing not to look at Dom, but keep her eyes on the house.

"You two seem to have gotten closer over the past few months. You also get this look on your face whenever you hear that you're gonna do something with Nate, and he looks at you like… like he... um…"

"Like what?" Kensi asked, though she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Like he wants to have sex with you."

Kensi felt her cheeks heat up and was glad she was at an angle where Dom couldn't see. She wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole and die.

"There's nothing going on between Nate and me."

"The pitch of your voice got higher, liar." Dom informed her.

Kensi sighed and whispered obscenities under her breath, "How long have you known?"

"I've suspected since you said you had to go give Nate a file and you came back an hour later smelling more like him than you should've. I knew when I walked past his office and heard you moan his name then come out with hickeys on your neck."

Kensi made a noise that was either a chuckle or a scoff, "You're a good detective."

"Ah, I learned from the best," he replied, "So how long?"

"Six months. Six long, torturous months," she complained.

Dom raised an eyebrow, "Torturous?"

"Yes. Ever since… you know what, it doesn't matter. It just frustrates me is all."

"Having sex with Nate frustrates you?" Dom questioned with confusion.

"No, we- we haven't had slept with each other yet. It's just… he was flirting with me. That's how it started, then it escalated from there and- Ugh, I feel weak. I should've stopped it a long time ago before it even got this far or lasted this long."

"Well why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I wanted to, I just… it's him. It's like he's got me under some sort of spell or something. This is ridiculous, I feel like a teenage girl being wooed by some jock. Except in my case it's a psychologist."

Dom chuckled and used his binoculars to get a closer look at who was standing at the window.

"So you and Nate are dating?"

"I don't know what we are."

And that was the honest truth. She had no idea what she and Nate were, but she knew what his intentions were. He was trying to prove himself to her. He was proving that he was exactly the type of man she needed. She needed a man who could tame her, but not tie her down and restrain her. She needed a man who wouldn't try to make her to doting domestic homemaker but his equal in every single way. Yet another thing she hated to admit, but Nate was exactly what she needed.

He was controlling her, but made it known to her that he wasn't controlling her. He was debilitating her, making sure she knew he could do it anytime he damn well wanted to, that he could make her weak at the knees, that he could be everything she wanted and what she needed. She hated guys who tried to do it, but none of them ever succeeded like Nate did and that's what bugged her the most.

His boldest move came a month later when the team was just sitting around doing paperwork. She was at her desk procrastinating with the final five papers in front of her and lightly doodling in the corner of the first page when he came to a halt in front of her desk. She paused mid doodle and looked up at him.

He had his arms folded across his chest and a slight smirk on his face. She wanted to shoot herself for noticing how cute he looked in his white and navy blue striped polo and khaki cargo shorts. This was so not like her. She mentally scolded girls like this in high school.

"What?" she finally asked.

"You and I are going on a date Friday night. I made reservations at your favorite restaurant because that tends to be where you take all your first dates, but when we have a second date, and there will be one, I'll decide the place. I'm paying, I'm driving, I'm going to be chivalrous, we can take your car if it makes you feel comfortable, and whatever we do for the rest of the night is up to you. Reservations are set for 7:00 I'll be at you place at 6:30 to pick you up, Kens. Any questions?"

She was speechless. All she could do was shake her head no.

"Good. See you later."

She watched him walk away with a bit of swagger in his step. Nate had swagger… who knew? She was still holding her pencil in her hand and looking up as if he were still there with her jaw slightly slackened. Dom shook his head and smiled as G. and Sam, with big grins, came over to her.

"So…" Sam sniggered, sitting on the corner of her desk, "you and Nate?"

"Not. A. Word." Kensi warned.

G. walked over beside her and leaned down, "Bet that was a change for you. The guy being in control."

"The guy being Nate, of all people," Sam laughed.

Kensi continued doodling, trying to ignore Sam and Callen's laughs and jokes.

"You just gonna let him boss and control you like that?" Sam asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Aw, Kensi strikes me as the type who likes bossy," Callen commented, "It just took the right guy to tame her… which is Nate."

He laughed with Sam and Kensi dropped her pencil and let her head hit the desk. She would never live this down.

* * *

I love the ending! I'm more comfortable with Sam and Callen's joking than anything else. Well tell me what you think, cause I was thinking about posting a story about what exactly "The Incident" was. Maybe you can guess, though. Thanks for reading!


End file.
